


Gerard cuts his hair

by Heartbrokenway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Some Plot, top gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartbrokenway/pseuds/Heartbrokenway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is going to cut his hair and Frank is worried it might come out bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerard cuts his hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fic ever so I've never written porn before so I'm sorry if its really bad. Theres proabably some mistakes. Comments would be appreciated though

Gerard came up with the idea of placing the ghost of you video in world war two, everyone loved the idea, they were going to start filming soon and then Gerard had the big idea.

"I'll cut my hair" Gerard said "you know cause no one back then had long hair and I think it would be more realistic"

"Are you sure?" Frank said 

Gerard hasn't cut his hair since they made they made bullets, so this'll be a big change.

"Its only hair Frank its not a big deal." Gerard said with a shrug. It was his hair after all.

"Alright, your choice" Frank said reading the book in is hands

"Okay then, well I'm off, might as well get it over with." Gerard said. As he left he kissed Frank 

"Alright see you later gee" frank said still reading 

As soon as the door closed Frank dropped the book and ran to call Pete.

"Hello"

"Gerard's gonna cut his hair" Frank said frantically

"Hold up" Pete said 

Frank heard Pete telling someone that he'll be right back

"Alright I don't see wha-"

"Who was that?" Frank said teasingly that Pete can even hear his smile 

"No one, so I don-" 

"You don't leave the room to talk for just anyone" Frank interrupted

That's true, one time Pete stayed in the room with Frank while he talked, in much detail, about a something with his dick with a doctor. Frank knows more about Pete than he ever wanted to 

"Fine I have a guy over, you happy? Now what's your prob-"

"Well you have to tell me who it is now" 

"Will you leave it alone if I tell you"

"Probably not, but I'll still keep bothering you until you tell me"

"Fuck you, fine...its Mikey" Pete whispered

"Oh I thought it was gonna be a surprise" Frank said, he's been expecting for those two to get together forever."

"Wha-"

"Okay back to my problem"

Pete sighed "yes I know Gerard's going to cut his hair I don't get why its a big deal."

"Its not, I mean its his hair he could do anything he wants with it, its just...what if it looks bad?"

"Are you serious, I thought you were head over heels for the guy?"

"I am! Its just like you know why you got you did red highlights in your hair and I said it looked good?"

"Yeah"

"I can't lie to Gerard like that"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Pete deadpanned

"I'm serious Pete, this is a real problem" 

"Stop complaining, he'll look fine, leave me alone"

"Fine, have fun fucking Mikey"

" I will, have fun fucking yourself over by worrying over stupid shit"

"I will, bye Pe-"

Pete hung up 

"Pete's right there's nothing to worry about, odds are Gerard will look great like always" Frank thought "there's nothing to worry about"

Frank decided to just finish his book and not worry about it. 

\-----------------

 

Almost an hour later Frank heard the door open

His heart was beating as if he ran a fucking mile

"Frank" Gerard yelled out

There's no reason for Frank to be worried at all, he's just dramatic

"Coming" Frank said hiding the fact that he's worried 

Every step he told himself to be a good boyfriend and tell Gerard that he looks good, while thinking this Frank realized that he's kind of an asshole for thinking this and should just go and see Gerard

Gerard was there sitting on the couch Frank can only see the back of his head and so far so good

This is it

Franks gonna see Gerard with short hair after years of seeing Gerard with his long hair, he is going to see him with short hair. This shouldn't be a big deal, but Frank really liked grabbing on to Gerard's hair when Gerard would fuck him.

Then Gerard turned around 

"Hey Frankie, what do you think?"

Frank was speechless 

Gerard looked so fucking good, his face was showing more and he had the best smile on his face waiting for Frank's reaction.

"Oh fuck" Frank said 

Then he jumped on Gerard

He threw Gerard to the couch, straddled him, and kissed him aggressively

"You're gonna fuck me right now" Frank said with lust filled eyes and a husky voice

"Fuck Frankie" was all Gerard could say

Frank sucked on Gerard lip causing Gerard to groan out loudly

Frank has never wanted to fuck Gerard more than he wants to now

Gerard looks so fucking good. Its just a basic short cut, but Frank can't hold himself back

"Bed" Gerard said against Frank's lips

Frank was going to get up to go run to the room but Gerard kept him still

Gerard shook just shook his head and hooked Frank's legs around him. He the them stood up still kissing Frank as he carried him to the room.

As soon as they got to the room Gerard threw Frank on the bed and started taking off his clothes, Frank did the same, he was so fucking ready for this.

Right as Gerard got into the bed Frank got on top of him he started kissing Gerards neck, chest, anywhere he could. He's gonna make this so good for Gerard for ever doubting that he would ever not be perfect in Franks eyes

Frank got to Gerard's thighs and was kissing around the one place Gerard wanted to be touched. 

"Fuck Frank please"

With that Frank grabbed Gerard's cock and placed a kiss on the tip causing Gerard to gasp

"Oh fuck Frankie" Gerard said barely above a whisper

Frank licked at the tip knowing it drives Gerard crazy, which it did

Gerard groaned loudly and gripped at Frank's hair causing Frank to moan around Gerard 

Frank loved sucking Gerard's dick. It wasn't small at all and Frank liked a challenge.

He took him all in and hollowed out his cheeks. Gerard was uncontrollably making noises that turned Frank on so much. As much as Frank wanted Gerard to finish like his he wanted him to fuck him so bad

As Frank pulled off Gerard whimpered but he still knew what Frank wanted so he grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers up getting ready to prep Frank

"Aw fuck Gerard please" Frank pleaded 

Gerard started off with one finger then frank kept urging him to hurry up and he eventually had three fingers in 

"You don't want this to hurt now do you Frankie?"

Frank moaned, Gerard's rarely like this, and he fucking loves it. 

"Fuck you love it don't you Frankie, god you're so hot" Gerard said as he pulled out his fingers 

"Yes yes I love it, oh god Gerard please fuck me please" frank begged

Barely after Frank finished begging Gerard thrusted into Frank

"Oh fuck fuck fuck harder fuck gee please oh god" Frank moaned loudly

Gerard did what Frank said and went hard and fast into Frank practically fucking him into the mattress. 

Frank was mess, he was writhing everywhere and he couldn't stop moaning and saying Gerard's name over and over again

"Ah ah ah ah" was all Frank could say as Gerard fucked him 

Frank grabbed onto Gerard's hair and brought him close to kiss him. The room was too hot and he and Gerard were sweating, it was perfect

"OH FUCK GEE RIGHT THERE DONT STOP!" Frank yelled as Gerard hit his prostate 

"Oh god please don't stop" Frank sobbed 

Gerard was moaning at Frank's words. He was so fucking beautiful. He wouldnt be able to last much longer

"Fuck gee god please fuck I need to come" frank said frantically

"Do it fuck Frankie come for me"

With that Frank came all over himself

"Oh fuck Gerard!" Frank said as he came

Gerard was still fucking frank while he was having the aftershocks of his orgasm and came shortly after with Franks name on his tongue.

"Holy shit" Frank said

"I would've cut my hair a long ass time ago if I knew you we're gonna be like that, Jesus Frankie" Gerard laughed 

Frank looked at Gerard, who was looked perfect his hair was all over the place and he still a little breathless.

"I love you so much" Frank said with a smile on his face as he stoked Gerard's hair

"I love you too Frankie" Gerard said tracing Frank's tattoos happily 

Frank smiled "So guess who Pete was hanging out with today"


End file.
